1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, which is suitably used for a case where for example, plural operators are combined to create an arithmetic expression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there is proposed an invention relating to automatic creation of algorithm in which music data is inputted and the feature quantity (quickness of music data, clearness, liveliness, etc.) of the music data is outputted (see, for example, US2004/0181401A1 (patent document 1)).